Sick Saiki
by Peaceful and Calmness
Summary: Kusuo is sick... can he over come this sickness or not...!
1. Sickness?

I woke up with a splitting headache, at first I thought it was my precognition, but then I looked in the mirror. I saw dull eyes, dull skin and messy hair. I knew exactly what this is. I am sick. I used pyrokineses to kill all of the terms and bacteria that was attacking my immune system. That worked. I no longer felt dizzy or tired anymore. When I realised I had school today, I dreaded to go because we had gym today. Not only that I hate gym, I have to be surrounded by Nendo, Kaido, Hiro and Teruhashi. I guess I have to go. I can't just skip school without a good reason. As so as I was walk out the door, I got a dizzy wave again. It wasn't so bad but why am I getting it again, I thought it was gone, so I used pyrokineses again. I knew it was going to be a bad day to go to school but I went anyway.

**Hey guys I know it's not the best story ever and this is the first ever story that I have written on fan fiction ever, but please support me and my story by leaving comments and suggestions and please don't hate this story story, this is just chapter 1 and I will try to update weekly if possible. I promise this story is going to get better not worse.**


	2. Darkness

Once I entered school, people's thoughts started to pour into my head. Usually I would ignore it but with this headache that I am experiencing right now it's impossible to ignore. People's thoughts got louder and louder. _How was your weekend! I am so much prettier than all of you! The weather is so pretty today. I hate school so much! _I just wish people would just stop thinking already. I wish everyone were Nendos! "Everyone just shut up already!" Why are their inner thoughts so loud! Just then Nendo, Kaido, Hiro, and the worse one of all Teruhashi came up to me and discussed to me about their weekend. " I don't care what you guys did over the weekend, I just want you guys to stop talking to me! Why do you guys keep talking to me anyways? " Just then I got a dizzy wave so painful that I walked or to be exact stumbled to a near by wall. I was struggling to stand and even struggled to open my eyes. Everything in my body aches. From head to toe. Hey saiki, how are you? Hiro asks. I didn't hear the question because I was to stand and breathe. Just then I noticed a burning sensation in my body. It was way hotter than my pyrokinese. My chest hurts and my nose started to clog. My head got even dizzier, then something struck though me like a knife stabbing me in the stomach... I couldn't take it any more... at that point I saw a dark light. It was somewhat mesmerizing. I slowly walk towards it with little strength I had left. Then before I knew it... screams, cries, people were shouting my name. I couldn't make out who was shouting and then darkness consumed me...

**Hey this is Red Rose here, so this was my first time that I written this scence so please leave remarks and comments on what you think needs improving!!!**


	3. Chapter3

Saiki's POV:

When I woke up, my vision was blurry. "Where am I?" I saw concerned faces looking down at me. I immediately recognized their faces, Hiro, Nendo, Teruhashi, Kaido, and my parents? "What are they doing here?" I looked at my surroundings. I was lying on a bed and there were medical items on the desk nearby. It looks like an ER room but why was I here? Suddenly, it all came back to me, the sickness, fever, dizziness and darkness, it all came back in a rush! Before I could say anything, my parents rushed to me with tears in their eyes and running down their faces. They hugged me and said that they were so glad that I had woken up! My friends and family were all here. I am so confused.

"I know I'm sick but what am I doing in the ER"?

Hiro's POV:

A couple hours earlier, I was doing 50 push ups before school starts. This was going to be a great day.

In school, I met Teruhashi, Nendo and Kaido. I excitedly ran over to them to talk to them about the weekend. A couple of people came over to me and said hi to me. Then I was about to come talk to Teruhashi, when a crowd surrounded her saying oh wow and offu. As usual, she's our reigning goddess at our school. I tried to get in to the school but the crowd that surrounded Teruhashi was huge. They were blocking the way in school.

So when I finally got into school, I saw Saiki, holding his head and leaning against a wall. My first thought was is he ok? Then Kaido, Nendo and Teruhashi showed up and talked to me about their weekend. I was half listening because I was worried about Saiki. I have never seen him like this. It was like he's in incredible amounts of pain! He was panting heavily and sweating excessively, then without any warning he collapsed and almost hit the ground. I reacted instinctively, and caught him right before he hit the ground. Thank goodness for tennis!

Then I took him to the nurses office. People were freaking out over Saiki, asking if he was ok or not. Then the nurse said he was in critical condition. So they called an ambulance to pick him up to go to the ER. I was shocked! Why does he have to go to the ER? There were so many questions I wanted to ask the nurse right at that moment but the nurse said they will only reveal his medical condition to his family only. So no matter how I pressed and convinced them they said no. Then they called his parents to come.

We were at the ER waiting for Saiki to wake up. We were all worried! Teruhashi, Nendo, Kaido, his parents and even his brother was there. His parents and his brother were acting strange. I never knew that Saiki had a brother. His brother was acting strangely weird. He was talking to a hospital staff. Apparently he goes to Cambridge, so he's a genius! His parents talked with the medical staff, when they came out, they were worried with tears streaming down their faces. They were acting like he had some illness or he was about to die or something. I have never seen Saiki sick before, this has got to be a major sickness. For some reason I have a feeling that I was right.

Teruhashi's POV:

I am so happy today! Another day to release my charms to get Sakai to say oh wow to me. I honestly don't know why he doesn't say oh wow to me in the first place! I am the perfect pretty girl but I am also really competitive. So I will get Saiki to say oh wow to me if that's the last thing I do!

Once I get to school, flicks of people surrounded me complimenting me for how pretty I am and saying oh wow like a dozen times each. I got to say I like be told how pretty I looked and getting oh wow from everyone but it does get pretty annoying once and awhile. I look around to see if Saiki was in the crowd. What if this is the day when he finally says oh wow to me! I am so happy! I looked and looked to see if he was in the crowd but he was not. Then I saw Kaido. I walked over to him to get info on Saiki and where he is. He told me that he doesn't know where Saiki is and he was stuttering a bit but that's only normal for him to be stuttering like that. After all, I am a perfect pretty girl! So we walked in school together and talked about our weekends

When we arrived in the school, another crowd formed around me, this time a larger crowd. This is getting really annoying. I finally got passed the crowd of boys when I saw Saiki, Hiro, and Nendo standing not so far away. So I walked up to them with my perfect pretty girl persona and greet them. I noticed that Saiki was leaning against a wall with his hands clutching his head like he was in pain. I was worried! I have never seen him like this before and it seemed like he was in great pain! We talked about our weekends but all I could think about was Saiki in pain! I could tell that Hiro and Kaido were thinking the same as well. Nendo was just Nendo. Before I could say anything to Saiki and ask if he's okay or not, he suddenly collapsed, luckily Hiro was there to catch him or else he would have fall and hit his head! I have never been so worried in my entire life! We took him to the nurses office, with Hiro carrying him on his back and Mr. Matsuzaki notifying to nurse for assistance.

When we got to the nurses office, the nurse said he was in critical condition and had to be transferred to the ER in the hospital. I was freaked! I have never seen him so sick before. Sure he had passed out once but this is something major, I am sure of it! Then the nurse called his parents and said that he was in critical condition and needed to be taken to the ER immediately! After a little while, his parents and his brother, Kusuke arrived and immediately took him to the hospital.

We had a choice, either go to the hospital with Saiki and his family or go back to school and go to class. We were all thinking the same thing, we can't just abandon Saiki like this! He's our friend! So at the hospital, the hospital staff put him in a hospital bed and started to get ready. I ask them what are they doing but they would just ignore me and said "young lady, this is very important and I am sorry, I can't tell you anything." I was stunned! How dare they ignore me! But I could understand the situation that they are in right now. I mean their doctors, so it's their job to save people. I am so worried about Saiki! What's wrong with him? Why did he suddenly faint like that? In all my years of knowing him I have never seen him like this before! I hope Saiki will wake up soon! God, please hear me and make my wish come true! I had no choice but to wait outside. They were in the room with Saiki and his family explaining his condition. I heard tears coming from inside the room. They were all crying, no doubt about it. I sense that something but was about to happen but I pushed that thought aside and tried to be optimistic about his current condition. I just wish Saiki would soon wake up!

Kaido's POV:

I am the jet black wings fighter of evil and I shall defend this planet from disaster!

When I got to school, so did Teruhashi, so I ran over to greet her but then I was stopped by a huge crowd that blocked Teruhashi from view. When she saw me she greeted me and said if I had seen Saiki. Thinking about it, I haven't seen Saiki at all this morning so I said I don't know where he is right now but I am going to find him. Teruhashi wanted to come along so she did. In my mind I keep thinking where is Saiki. Has he been kidnapped by dark reunion? Dark reunion will pay the price for kidnapping my partner in crime!!!

Then Teruhashi spotted Saiki at a wall talking to Nendo and Hiro. Before I knew it, Teruhashi was surrounded by another huge group of people that pushed me out of the way and I had no choice but to wait for her to sort this out. Meanwhile, I saw Saiki and the others. I was concerned for Saiki! I mean like he was hutched over a wall with his hand on his head like he was in pain! I immediately rushed over to Saiki and greeted him and ask him if he's okay or not. Luckily Teruhashi sorta out the crowd. As I walked over to them, I thought, what if this is dark reunions doing? What if they poisoned him or something? Then out of no where Nendo showed up and started talking about getting ramen, oblivious to saiki's pain. I could tell that Hiro and Teruhashi was worried as well. All of a sudden he collapsed and then Hiro was there to catch him! I was shocked! This must be dark reunions doing! The one you want is me, why are you doing this to Saiki! While I was distracted thinking about why they would do this to Saiki, Hiro and the rest of the gang carried him to the nurses office with Mr. Matsusaki's help. The nurse alerted his parents and he needed to go the the hospital because he was in critical condition.

We all decided to go with him and we arrived at the hospital. He was rushed straight in a hospital room and we all had to wait outside. Hours and hours passed, he was in a stable condition right now so they allowed us to visit him. He was still unconscious, so we talked to him and prayed that he would wake up soon! For some reason, his parents and brother were crying! They shouldn't be crying, he's in a stable condition right now so why are they crying? Just then, I felt a chill from head to toe, I don't know why I felt it but I feel like something bad is about to happen!

**Hey, I am back! It took me a while to write this because it is long and it contained many POVs. Also leave me some comments and improvements that I need to make!**


	4. Chapter4-part1

Previously on Sick Saiki: "I know that I am sick but what am I doing in the ER?"

_Italics = people's thoughts_

**Kurumi** **and** **kuniharu's** **POV**:

Bye mama, I am going to work! Hey Kusuo, teleport me to work will you? Kusuo? Kusuooo? Oh honey, didn't I tell you, ku went to school already! What!!!!!! Then how am I going to get to work! _That damn Kusuo , not caring about anyone but himself!_ You could take a taxi or a bus or you could walk. It's good for your health! Fine! I will take a taxi. _Man I hate taking a taxi!_ Bye papa! Bye mama! _I love this man but he gets too dependent on ku! _

I got in the taxi and I am here at work. Then I realized that I am late! I rushed to my work space but before I could do that my boss was there! _" well well, who do we have here?" I am so sorry sir I...( slap) x5! _When he was done slapping, my face was all red because of the slaps, and the anger because if Kusuo hadn't left early then I wouldn't be late for work and if I wasn't late for work then I wouldn't gotten slapped! _You will hear from me Kusuo!_

I was just about to go to my workspace when I received an urgent call from PK Academy. _That's weird, I have never got a call from them before._ What I heard over the phone shocked me so much that I lost my balance and trip on a chair! Kusuo fainted and he was in critical condition and had to be taken to the hospital! _I was shocked! I didn't know that that day was coming today! _I am in tears but I picked up the phone to call mama. After he told me about Ku, I froze like a statue. _Why? Why does this day comes so soon? Why? Why can't God give me a few more years with him? Whyyyyyy?_ I was in tears and then I called big ku but before I could call him, he and papa was at the front door.

**Kusuke** **POV:**

_I already knew about Kusuo and I was finishing up a device for him. I expected a couple more months but even I can't predict the future. _I flew across the states to pick up dad, who was leaning against a wall crying! Then I flew to the house only to see something that broke my heart. I saw my mom laying in the floor with tears in her eyes, yelling and screaming at and for God. She looked like a mess. Her hair that was usually neat and tidy now is messy and tangly. Her face was smeared with makeup and her eyes were beet red from crying! I went in and hugged her! And dad reinsured her that Kusuo will be ok. I also said I had a device that will help him. That brought hope in my mom's eyes.

So we went to the school, hoping that he is ok and that we weren't to late. _I hope Kusuo could hold on a bit longer until we get to him. Why does this day have to come so soon? I could've had months to prepare but fate has snatched the time away. I really hope that God is on his side today!_

**Kurumi's POV**

We got to PK Academy and there was an ambulance outside the school. We rushed to ambulance, just to see, his friends and hospital staff and ku on the stretcher with an oxygen mask and tubes hooked on to him. I ran over and said that I am his mom. So they let us on the ambulance with him and his friends came a long to. They could of easily stayed and not miss work but they came with us anyway. _Ku has such great __friends!!!_

**Kunihara's POV: **

_When I saw Kusuo on the stretcher, I immediately knew what danger he was in! Before this I thought that he was just experiencing a common cold but seeing him now, I know that he doesn't have much time left. _I stifled a cry because mama was standing right next to me and if I cry she will start crying too! Then mama started to go towards Kusuo and the hospital staff.

I was about to go to but Kusuke stopped me, leaning to my ear, he says that he has a device that will save Kusuo but he isn't sure if it works or not because he had too little time to prepare it. I froze! The little hope that I had was gone! But then he says that there was a 50% chance that it will work. _A 50% chance of success isn't much but it will be a 50% chance of survival for Kusuo! _I got to keep this a secret from mama, Kusuke had brought her hope and I don't want to take that away from her. Still, hearing that Kusuo only has a 50% chance of survival broke me. I know that I was always mean to him but I really love him with all my heart! _I hope that Kusuo makes it through this obstacle!_

**Kusuke's POV:**

I have been competing with Kusuo since I was little because I mostly enjoyed it but there is another reason why I compete with him! I compete with him to collect information on his powers. Over the years his powers has gotten stronger and with that power inside him, there is no way his body could with stand the amount of power that is building everyday. I found that out at a the age of 14. So I told my parents. At first they didn't accept it but then over time, they accepted it and that's why I moved away to London, to come up with a device that will help Kusuo with his advancing powers. It took years of researching but I finally found out how to build it. That device is a device that could limit his powers from growing. I know he already has one on his head but this is an upgraded version of his limiters. You see, I built the limiters when I was little and it was only meant to be used for a kid. So that means when he turned into an teen, the limiters stopped working. Resulting in his power to grow tremendously than before. That's why his body can't handle it. Now his power is growing and building up in his body so fast that his body can't handle it. That's why even if I put that device on his head now it wouldn't have any effect on him. So that's why I hope that Kusuo fights back his power to stay alive because if Kusuo fights back then there might be hope for my device to work. It shows that his power hasn't took over his entire body yet, just one part of it. If his power takes over his entire body then he will turn to ashes. _I hope for the sake of our mom and dad and his friends, he will fight back against this power and I hope that God is on his side on this!_

_**Hey, this is just part 1 of a 2 or 3 part chapter. So remember to leave comments on what needs improvement.**_


	5. Chapter5-part2

**Hey, I am back!!! Thank you for supporting my story and leaving comments for me! Without further ado, here's another chapter!**

Previously on Sick Saiki: Kusuo is dying inside cause of the power that is building inside him. I hope he can overcome this obstacle!

People's thoughts = "Italics"

Once we got to the hospital, I went to talked to the hospital staff to know more about Kusuo's condition. Mom and dad wanted to come to but I advised them that I will go, so they just hoped for the best. I was expecting for the worse but what the doctors say shocked me! His condition was worse than I thought! The doctors said "I am sorry but your brother, Kusuo has damaged most of his organs! His heart is still fine but a little damaged! If left untreated then he could die any moment! We must operate on him immediately!" I stood there frozen! It's worse than I have thought! I was shocked that I couldn't even stand! In my mind, I was thinking

"_I couldn't go out there until I regained my composure. I can't believe it! How did he endure all the pain and not tell us! We are family Kusuo and as family members we can help one another! Even though you and I fight all the time, we are still family! Why didn't you tell us that you were in pain? That you were suffering? Why?"_

As I was regaining my composure and crying while on the floor, a nurse walked in and said "I am so sorry! Does your parents know? Do you want me to tell them?" At this point, I was begging the nurse not to tell them anything about Kusuo because if they know that Kusuo could die then they will not be able to accept it. I was begging her, literally on my hands and knees begging her not to let my parents know! She agreed after awhile.

After I have gained back my composure, I walked out with a fake smile on my face and said that everything was fine and they don't need to worry about anything. I already put the limiters in Kusuo so he should be fine. When I said that, my parents beamed with happiness knowing that Kusuo would be okay. I couldn't tell them that Kusuo was actually not fine and he could die at any moment! I didn't have the heart to tell them that! I felt a cry coming on, a big one that I couldn't stop. I immediately excused myself to the restroom. I guessed that my parents were sort of suspicious, so they followed me. I just couldn't hold it I anymore! I bursted out crying and they could tell that something was definitely wrong. So I told them the whole thing, how I lied to them, how Kusuo could die any moment, how my device has a 50% chance of working! I told them everything!

They were shocked! Their faces were streamed with tears and then they were unconscious!

A nurse came and took them both to the hospital room. While I came in there with them. I saw Kusuo's friends and they all looked sad. I guess they don't know yet but judging by their sad faces, they already know that something bad was happening!

Anyway when I was in the room with mom and dad, I thought

"_what is life? Why did God create us? Why does God enjoy to torture us? Why torture Kusuo? He has done nothing wrong to the planet and yet he is tortured non stop with his powers! Now, his powers are threatening his very existence on this planet! Why?!!!!"_

This isn't time for crying and feeling sad! This is the time for action! I did the best that I could with the limiters and now Kusuo needs to survive the best that he could!

They were about to move him to the operating room when I came in and said I wanted to talk with him for a bit. Of course they looked at me like I was crazy, but they said " go ahead but don't be long." I was grateful and said " thank you very much!" I ealked in to the room and said

" Kusuo, I know you could hear me talking! I am sorry about all of the competing over the past few years! The truth is that I was jealous of your powers and that I was collecting information on you. I really love you and I don't want you to die! No one wants you to die! The truth is everyone cares about you in their own way! So fight back to survive! Please, I beg you please! This is the first time that I begged in my entire life! Please fight back and survive for yourself and the people around you that care about you! Fight back for family and friends! Fight back for me!

When I left the room, I thought " _I hope my words got through to Kusuo!" _Just then, Kusuo's friends just came up to me and hugged me like I was their friend or like I was close to them or something. Then they whispered something in my ear. Hiro said

" it's okay, you can cry all you want in front of us! I know that it's tough but we will all get through it together! We all wish and hope that Kusuo will wake up, so it's okay if you cry in front of us. Don't hold your emotions in, just let it all out!"

I couldn't hold it in after hearing those words, I cried like there's no tomorrow! I cried to help me ease the pain that I was feeling! When I was little, I never cried in front of anyone except mom and dad. Now, I realized that it's okay to cry in front of people! No one is going to judge you for crying! It's a natural thing.

After we all settled down and stopped crying, I went to check on mom and dad. They were awake and they know about my brother. Yet they didn't cry! They hope that Kusuo would be alright and hopefully he would fight back! They knew that he was gunna fight back because he has been competitive since he was little and he is a physic, nothing could stop him. They were worried and they cried a bit but they optimistic about the outcome! Right now Kusuo is in the operating room. I hope that everything would be smooth sailing from here and onwards!


	6. Chapter6

People's thoughts = "Italics"

**Teruhashi's POV:**

"_I can't believe it! I can't believe that Saiki was in the operating room! Just to picture Saiki on the operating table..."_

I leaked out a few tears as I ran as fast as I can to the ladies room. I can't believe it! At this point, I was sobbing as hard as I can! It wasn't even angel tears or the pretty girl cry that I did over the the years! I, Kokomi Teruhashi, the perfect pretty girl, cry big, fat ugly tears but that no longer matter. What matters is that Saiki is in the operating room right now! The boy that I love was in critical condition and could die any second! I cried harder just thinking about it!

"_Why has this happen to Saiki! He hasnt done anything wrong!"_

Before I noticed, time has flew by and Kaido stood outside the restroom yelling my name and asked if I was okay or not. I replied that I was fine and told him not to worry. Then I felt a cry coming. I managed to sniffle a cry because Kaido was standing outside and I didn't want him to hear me cry. I sniffled one last cry, washed my face and headed out the restroom. Kaido was there along with Hiro.

Kaido asks in a concerning voice " are you okay, Teruhashi?" I was about to respond that I am fine, when Hiro said

" Teruhashi, if you want to cry, just cry. You don't have to put up a perfect pretty girl image at a time like this. We are all friends and as friends, we don't judge each other. So you can cry if you want."

Then Kaido said " that's right! We won't judge you if you cry in front of us. It's a natural thing and we all do it."

When they say those words, I was in a state of shock. In my mind, I was thinking

"_Someone actually cares about me! I can't believe it! They saw though my pretty girl image! Although I might act and look like a perfect pretty girl, my family has never loved me! Since I was little, I have been pampered like a doll! My mom and dad were always at work and I never see them, even when it's the holidays, they never come home because they are too busy. My brother loves me in a way that I can't and won't love him back! I just wish for a normal brother, who cares for me like a brother cares for his sister! Even though I am rich, that doesn't mean that I am happy with my family life! I often wondered how long I have to keep this perfect pretty girl act. When can I be the real me. I have been hiding away my true self for years, in fear that people might not like me the way I am! When I was little, everyone said I was cute and pretty but my parents never thought I was good enough for them! They were nick picky about everything I did and how I dressed and what I ate! So I started to please them with my perfect pretty girl image and that's when I lost a part of myself! My actual personality! I lost my actual personality in the process of becoming a perfect pretty girl! I thought I had to put on this act until I died but then, I saw Saiki! __He was the one that changed my life forever! He was the first person in my life time that didn't get flustered or say oh wow when in my presence! That is when I realized, I didn't gas to keep up this perfect pretty girl image in front of Saiki. He was the only one that made me realize that I have been living a lie! He was the only person who doesn't care about my looks. He cares about me! Although, he never says it, I know he cares for me! Now, I have other friends! They are my true friends forever!"_

I wasn't aware that I was crying when I thought that. Hiro and Kaido hugged me and comforted me. They were crying too! We were crying our eyes out and our hearts out! I never felt so good in my entire life! It feels so good to just cry in front of them! Yo be my real self in front of them! After years and years of hiding under my mask, I finally found a reason to stop hiding! This is all thanks to Saiki! Now I wish he would wake up! He was still in the operating room! I wish he will wake up soon! I can't imagine my life without him! I found myself cry again but this time, it was different! This time, I saw Kusuo coming out of the operating room on a stretcher being pushed by the nurses! I was crying cause of happiness! Cause Saiki made it through! I noticed to doctors and asked him if he was in stable condition now. The doctor said yes, but that could change. He only made it through the first obstacle! Now he faces the second obstacle, waking up! We were glad that Saiki was better but he needs to face another obstacle! I was worried yet hopeful! Seeing Saiki shines a ray of hope in me! I believe that Saiki could get through this! In the corner of my eye, I could see his brother, Kusuke and his parents standing there with shocked faces and tears in their eyes! As soon as Saiki was in the hospital room and when the nurses and doctors leave, they immediately rushed to him crying, tears leaking out of every pore! I wanted to talk to Saiki but his parents and his brother were crying, and wanted him to wake up! I had no choice but to wait for them.

"_I wish God could come through for him one more time, please, let Saiki overcome this obstacle!"_


	7. Chapter7

People's thoughts = "italics"

**Kurumi's POV:**

I woke up and my first thought was "_is this all a dream? Is ku good and healthy!" _But kusuke came in and explained everything to me and I bursted into tears! Knowing that ku could die breaks my heart! When I heard that, my first thought is

"_Why would God try to separate a mother and her son? Has he done something wrong? Why would God give him psychic powers and then make him die cause of it?"_

I didn't even realize that I was crying when I was thinking that! I was sobbing harder and harder because if God wants to take Kusuo, then take me instead! I am willing to sacrifice myself for ku!

Kusuke was crying and saying to me that he won't allow that to happen. He was crying and saying, if I sacrificed myself for Kusuo, what would he and dad do? What will we do if you died? Then Kusuo will live in guilt cause his own mother had somehow sacrificed herself for him and will never forgive himself!

At this point, kusuke was shouting at me with tears streaming out of his eyes and hugging me as he spoke! I was crying too and because what would I do without papa! Without kusuke? Without Ku?! What would I do without him!!! We cried and cried until I couldn't cry anymore! Then papa came and cried with us too! We never cried so hard in our lives!

**Kuniharu's POV:**

I was standing outside and heard everything that mama said! My first thought was

"_How __dare she say that!!!? How dare she leave kusuke and me to sacrifice herself for Kusuo? When I first met Kurumi, I promised to make her the happiest women in the world! If Mama died, I won't live any longer! I lived for kurumi and the boys! I can't bear the thought of them being gone! I have to stop her before she does anything irrational!_

I was sobbing and as much as I tried I couldn't stop! When I heard kusuke saying his speech, I cried even harder! I couldn't bear the thought of not having my darling wife around! I couldn't even imagine how my life would be without Kusuo! I went into the room and hugged her! I was crying and whispered into her ear " please don't go anywhere! Please stop saying that! I couldn't imagine my life without you!" That made us cried even harder then before!

**Kusuke's POV: **

After all of that crying fiasco, we went and get something to eat from the hospital because we were all hungry! We ate our food and we were going to the operating room to check if Kusuo was out yet!

I heard three people crying, Teruhashi, Hiro, and Kaido! They were hugging each other and crying! I looked at Teruhashi and thought, "_she's finally showing her true self! She's no longer hiding under that mask! Looks like Kusuo has an influence on her!" _

Looking at that sight almost made me cry again! We were about to leave when suddenly the operating light turned off and Kusuo came out on a stretcher with te nurses and doctors! I was so shocked that I couldn't even move! My mom and dad were crying, running towards Kusuo as he got in a hospital room! They were probably so relieved that they were crying in happiness! I ran after them! When I finally caught up with them, they were all in tears! I was in tears because of many reasons, one being that Kusuo is alive and is now unconscious, wgich makes me really happy! Another is that my invention worked and an invention working for me is like a miracle happening! Mom and dad were yelling for Kusuo to wake up! Finally they stopped crying and Hiro and Kaido told everyone to get out expect Teruhashi and them. We obeyed! Clearly we were taking so much time with Kusuo and forgot that Kusuo's friends were there! We stood there outside the room.

**Kaido's POV:**

I told everyone to go outside because we wanted to talk to Saiki! I know he is unconscious but even if it's a one sided conversation, we still needed to talk to him! I could tell that Teruhashi was dying to talk with him! I could also tell that she likes him, so I kept my talk with Saiki short. I said

"When I met you, you were weird, you are still weird in a way but I am pretty weird myself. I kept thinking that I was the Jet Black Wings and I was the protector of Earth! All of the others thought I was crazy, but you actually played along with me for sometime! You made me felt that I had a friend that I could depend on, that I could hang out with and I could just be myself with you! You are a great friend and I am grateful to have you in my life! So please wake up Saiki!"

I was crying at the end of it and they comforted me. I didn't care that I was revealing my feelings for Saiki in front of them! They are my friends and that will never change!

**Hiro's POV:**

I was deeply moved by the speech that Kaido made! I never knew he felt that way! I assumed that he was a child in a 16 year olds body but this speech changes everything! I gave a speech next! I said

"Saiki, I always knew you had a hidden power in you! You want to know why? I believe that you don't really try! Like in school and gym, you don't seem to try at all! As an example, remember when me and you fought? I did that move perfectly, when you didn't budge at all! Then I knew that you were so much stronger than I could ever be! I hate to admit it but I was scared back then! I thought I was gunna lose when all of a sudden, I won! That didn't seem right to me! When we were fighting, there was a part that I couldn't control my body! I know that you are much stronger than me but you lost? How? Why did you let me win? I really wanted to ask you that but I never had the chance to! Now I need you to not go easy! Now is the time that I need you to give it all you got, to fight like you never did before! Saiki, you can do this! I believe in you!"

I wasn't crying but I was determined that Saiki could do this! Teruhashi is next! I figured that she wants some privacy when she is talking to Saiki, so Kaido and I went out of the room.

**Teruhashi's POV:**

Hiro and Kaido went out of the room, I was thinking

"_Why are they going outside? Did they know something is up? Did they know that I like Saiki?"_

Anyways, now is not the time to think of that! I sobbed and said

" Saiki Kusuo, I love you! I loved you from the day that we met outside of school, when you ignored me! I love you! I don't know if you will accept it or not but this is something I need to say before you l lose you forever! I know you don't like attention, and I attract a lot of attention and I know that's the reason that you don't like me! I also know that you don't like my perfect pretty girl image! I have changed! I am no longer attention seeking anymore! I have changed for you! I have also discovered something, that this is the real me! I am not some perfect pretty girl but I am a human that also has flaws too! So please I have changed! Please wake up and see it for yourself! Please! I love you Kusuo Saiki!!!"

Just then, I thought I saw movement in his hands but I guess I was imagining it! Then, his family, Kaido and Hiro came in and then all of a sudden, a hand twitched! Saiki's gand twitched! Along with his eyes! His eyes were opening! I felt so shocked and I was crying and hugging everyone! Then his eyes slowly started to open...

**Hey, in the next chapter, I will be doing Saiki's POV! Remember to leave me some comments!**


	8. Awake

Saiki's thoughts="Italics"

**Saiki's POV:**

I felt incredible pain everywhere and my head hurts! "_Where am I?" _Just then, I saw my body, laying there on the hospital bed while I was floating on top of my body! "_What is going on?! I shouldn't be floating like this!" _I calmed myself down and thought this though. Let's see, the last thing I remember is when I collapsed in pain. Just then another headache rippled though me! I clutched my head in an attempt to ease my headache. My headache eased a little. Just then I saw Kaido, Hiro and Teruhashi come into the room. I was shocked! Teruhashi didn't look like Teruhashi anymore! Her eyes are red with bags under them. Her clothes were dirty and on top of that she wasn't acting like a perfect pretty girl anymore! She was crying! Not angel tears but real crying! I couldn't help but think

"_to see her crying like this, to see her showing her real self, to see her not hiding under that perfect pretty girl act, I couldn't help it but notice how she looks prettier now then before!"_

I quickly dismissed that thought from my brain! Why did I think that! This is just too confusing! Just then Kaido spoke and I was shocked! I never knew that Kaido felt that way! I was just playing along with him to get him out of my way but I never knew that I waa his best friend! Also, he made a decent speech! I never knew that he could make a great speech like that! I will give him points for that!

Then Hiro gave his speech! Wow! His speech was spot on! I can't believe he suspects that I wasn't using all of my power when we were in the judo match! I thought he forgotten all about that but I was obviously wrong! He is so perceptive to see that I didn't use all of my power!

Hiro and Kaido left the room and Teruhashi was in the room with me all alone. It looks like she was about to say something but she cried again! I couldn't help but feel sad because...actually, I don't know why I feel sad when she cries!

"_What is wrong with me?! Why do I feel sad when she cries?! Why?! Could it be that I...No no no no! That's not possible! There's no way that I could be in love with her! There's no way!!!!!!"_

I calmed down and then unexpectedly Teruhashi said " Saiki Kusuo, I love you!" I don't know why but when she said those words, I get this feeling in my chest! A feeling of warmth like I never experienced before! She said the rest of her speech and I was so shocked! The first thought that came to my mind was

"_What was that!!?? I knew Teruhashi liked me but I never knew that she loved me this much!!! She even realized that I didn't like her perfect pretty girl image and is willing to change it! She is willing to change because of me! I have never knew I had so much impact on her! I just assumed that Teruhashi was having a crush, like a tiny crush! I assumed that if I ignored her and not say oh wow, she wouldn't be interested in me anymore and would move on! But boy was I wrong! When she said that speech, I have no choice but to accept the fact that I love her!"_

Yes! I admit it! I, Kusuo Saiki, loves Kokomi Teruhashi! I loved her since I met her! The day she ran up to me, I loved her! There are two reasons why I didn't say that I loved her. One is her perfect pretty girl image. I don't like that perfect pretty girl image that she puts up for everyone! I like Kokomi not Teruhashi! I love the girl who has flaws, who has a personality of her own! Not the girl who acts like a pretty girl and getting oh wows from people! Looks like Teruhashi finally realized that!

I have to figure a way to get back inside my body! I have been floating around and observing everything and everyone. Let's see, I can't touch my body and I can't touch people... I got it! I am astral projecting! That means to get back in my body, I have to lay on my body to get my soul into my body! In that moment, I had a coughing fit! I never coughed so violently before but I had to go back in my body! So I staggered to my body with little strength I had left, floated on top of it and my soul was back in my body where it belongs! I used the little strength I had left to create movement in my fingers. Then I slowly tried to open my eyes. It took almost all of my strength to open my eyes to the blinding light of the hospital room!

Just then, my parents entered the room along with Kusuke, Hiro and Kaido. I just opened my eyes and it almost drained all my energy doing so! They saw me and were shocked! They all ran up and hugged me with tears in their eyes! Then, I had a coughing fit so violently that it shattered the windows and shook the floors! All the hospital staff came running to the room all worried that something happened! My parents said everything is fine and there's nothing to worry about! They were still suspicious so Kusuke told them that he was from Cambridge and that seems to end it. I am grateful for my brother even though he annoys me and wants to compete against me all the time. I was fine after that coughing fit and the hospital staff checked me and done some tests to make sure I was ok. My parents were crying and talking to me and saying that they were so worried! I did something out of character, I hugged my parents, brother and my friends! At first they were shocked but they embraced it and hugged back! I got to say I am grateful for my family and friends even though they annoy me and sometimes get on my nerves, if it weren't for them then I would have never been able to make it through this! Without their words of encouragement. I wouldn't have made through this obstacle! All I could say is I am truly indebted and grateful of them!

**Hi!! I am back! Again please leave comments on what I could have improve on! Thanks!**


	9. Update!

\- Hey! First of all, Happy New Year!! Second of all, I am having writer's block and I can't think of any ideas for the story. I will try to update ASAP if I could think of an idea. If you have an idea, please, I would really appreciate it if you put it in the comments! It could be an idea for the story or future chapters! So don't be afraid to comment if you have any ideas! Anyways, I wish everyone a Happy New Year!!!

\- RedRose️️


	10. Chapter10

People's thoughts = "Italics"

**Saiki's POV:**

It is nighttime and yet I couldn't go to sleep. I lied awake in my hospital bed, thinking about the events the happened in the last couple of days.

"_I can't believe that I was sick! It wasn't even a regular sickness, it was due to my physic powers! I knew they would bring me problems but I didn't know that they would cause trouble for the people around me too! Why was I born with powers that could harm me and my family and friends? If I stay here with them longer, then I would cause more trouble for them. My parents deserve a calm and peaceful life, like any other parents would have without a psychic powered freak like me! My friends deserve a life without me. The world could actually move forward if I didn't exist! The world would be a much better place without me around. My family and friends would be better off without me. All I ever do to them is cause trouble. They all deserve a peaceful life, a life without me"!_

I wiped the tears from my eyes and worked on leaving the hospital. It pains me to leave the people who I am closest to but it's for the better.

Just then, I thought I saw a person standing in the door way but my eyes were filled with tears so I must've imagined it. I blink and that person was gone. So I imagined it.

My family and friends were in the next room so I payed them a visit. I stood in the half opened doorway and looked at them for sometime because this is the last time that I will ever see them. I looked at them for one last time and left the hospital.

Once I got out of the hospital, I started getting a dizzy wave and had to sit down for it to subside. Once it was gone, I was up on my feet and thinking

"_What do I do now?! I have no home to go to and I can't go to PK Academy anymore. Maybe I could teleport to a new location and start fresh but wait... my teleportation doesn't work because of this illness. Maybe I could go get a job at one of the convenient stores. That might work"!_

I am so relieved that I have a plan for the rest of my life already. I was already tired from walking and sat down in an alley to catch my breath. I couldn't even see the hospital anymore.

Suddenly, I heard a very familiar voice calling my name... that person was none other than my mother, Kurumi! I tried to stay still so that she wouldn't see me in the alley but my attempt was in vain. She saw me and tackled me, sobbing as she spoke and scolded me. Then all of the others showed up and tackled me with hugs and tears. I tried my hardest to convince them that if I stayed with them then I would bring more trouble for them but of course that backfired and it was back to scolding. I couldn't teleport which is bad because if I could then I would've teleported right then and there. Since I was still weak, I had to listen to them scolding me about how dangerous it is to be alone in the freezing rain at night when I am sick and how worried they are.

**Kurumi's POV:**

I couldn't believe that Ku left us at the hospital and went off by himself at night in his condition right now! I woke up everyone and told everyone what I saw and everyone was shocked. Then we all scattered to find ku. When I find him, he was going to get my wrath for making me worry so much. What am I going to do with that child?!

Outside the hospital, I thought "_why did ku leave us at the hospital? Why was he leaving? Did I do something wrong as a mother"?_

Kusuke seemed to sense my worry and came to comfort me. He said "don't worry mom, you didn't do anything wrong. You are the best mom a person could ask for"!

Kusuke knows the actual reason why ku left and once he said it... we all couldn't believe our ears! Ku thought he was a burden to all of us and he wants all of us to live a peaceful life without him. I can't believe that ku thought that! Does he not understand us?! Does he not understand what family and friends are?!

**Kuniharu's POV:**

I am happy yet sad and angry at the same time. I am happy because kusuo cares about us and his friends but I am angry that he doesn't know anything about us! Do we look like the type to care for ourselves rather than take care of my own son? Does he not understand me at all?! Kurumi is crying so I go and comfort her and then everyone hugged us one by one. I could tell that they were angry and worried about kusuo so I suggested that we go look for him!

We all split up to search and after a long time, I heard Kurumi crying and yelling something! I was worried that something happens to her! So I rushed there to find kusuo sitting on the ground in the freezing rain while being hugged by my wife and she was yelling at him with tears in her eyes! I ran up to them and hugged them with all my heart! Then I noticed how all of the others arrived too. We all ended up hugging kusuo and yelling at him with tears in our eyes!

**Kusuke's POV:**

I knew that my brother is conflicted in staying or leaving but I got to admit that this choice was an impulsive one! I just can't believe that kusuo, am all time psychic, would make such an impulsive and ridiculous choice like this! I was at his room to check on him when I saw that he was awake. So I just stood there to see what he does next. I saw him wiping tears from his eyes and my immediate reaction is to go in there and see what's up. I made the right choice by spying on him, finding out that he wants to leave us and go somewhere else! My immediate thought was to tell mom and dad but apparently mom already found out that kusuo was gone so she told everyone and people went looking for him!

"_Stupid kusuo! To make such a ridiculous choice like that, you have to be an idiot!! I can't believe you would make such a choice. If I get my hands on you, you will feel my wrath for making me worry about you!!!"_

**Kaido's POV:**

When I heard what kusuke had said, I was so mad and angry at saiki!!! I can't believe he would do that!! To do such a thing, you have to be an idiot like Nendo!!! Just then, I remembered a word totally unrelated to saiki. That word was psychic.

"_Why would I remember that word? It has nothing to do with saiki and yet why do I have the feeling it does have something to do with him?"_

I snapped out of it and looked for Saiki in the rain. This must be the work of Dark Reunion! When I get my hands on Saiki, he is going to feel my wrath for running away when he is still sick and if Dark Reunion is there, I will kick their butts! Just you wait Saiki, I will find you no matter how hard or long it takes!

**Hiro's POV:**

Yes! I am worried if Saiki is ok or not but my mind is now preoccupied with something else! It is about what kusuke said. I know he said that kusuo left because he wants to not be a burden and for all of us to live a peaceful life but all of our lives are normal and peaceful right now so why would he leave us? Unless, it's something to do with his hidden power. I feel like he and his family is hiding a secret from us. A big secret that we, as Kusuo's friends, should know. I am determined to find out what that secret is and I need to find Saiki no matter what obstacle comes in my path!

**Teruhashi's POV:**

How could he run away at a time like this?! I was going to confess my love to him some time tomorrow but now he runs away?! Seriously, what is up with him? First he doesn't say "oh wow" and now he ran away? I can't believe it! I am worried because what if something happens to him out here? He's not in good health and still needs to recover from that surgery! He couldn't have picked a worse time to run away from us. I swear, when I find him, I am going to tell him how I feel when know one is around! Kusuo Saiki, you will be mine!

Then I noticed everyone standing in an alley hugging someone. Upon closer inspection, I realized that it was Kusuo and hugged him along with everyone. Then we all went back to the hospital to rest and to get out of the rain but mostly to scold kusuo more.

**Hello, remember to give me some comments about the story and some advice for future chapters! Thanks!**


	11. Chapter11

**Saiki's POV:**

It was midnight when we all returned to the hospital. Everyone of us soaking wet is bound to catch a cold sooner or later. I sneezed and this time, it didn't break the glass windows, it just broke a vase on a table. Usually, that would be unusual but I thought nothing of it since I was still sick. Anyways, when we got back to the hospital, I went straight to bed and everyone changed clothes because they were soaked while I used pyrokinese to dry myself off. I received another scolding from Teruhashi before I dosed off to bed!

I learned that my mom, doesn't trust me to stay in a room alone anymore! So Teruhashi volunteered to stay and sleep on the couch.

"_Why? Why? Why does it have to be her?! Why couldn't it be someone else? I'd take anyone but her!"_

I can't read her mind right now but I think she is thinking that staying in the same room as me is wonderful and that she will get an oh wow from me.

"_You might be a perfect pretty girl blessed by God himself but there is zero chance that you will be able to get me to say oh wow to you."_

**Kurumi's POV:**

This might be a one in a lifetime chance to get Ku to fall in love with Kokomi!!! I could see it now...

"_There's no way there ku will be able to resist her! She is so pretty and she makes a perfect wife for him! I will get him to fall for her if that's the last thing I do! Then again, I can't force them to be together... I will make plans for them and if they fall in love, that's great and if they don't, then oh well at least I tried."_

I pushed everyone out of the room and said "good night, you two!" Then I walked out of the room with Kaido and Hiro staring at me. They obviously don't get what was going on, so I explained why I am doing this. We all went back to the room and slept but then Kaido said "will Teruhashi be alright in a room alone with kusuo? I mean not that I don't trust him or anything but I'm just worried that's all." I said "don't worry, I raised him right. He won't do that and plus I'm his mother so I know that he wouldn't do that!" Then Hiro said "I trust Kusuo not to do that, but if he does that with her then... let's just say that I won't forgive him easily!" I said "don't worry guys!i can assure you, he wouldn't do that!" With that settled, we all drifted to sleep.

**Kusuke's POV:**

I'm jealous of kusuo! Getting to sleep in the same room with a pretty girl! Man, he is lucky!

"_Well, I wouldn't say so lucky! knowing my bro, he would rather die than have Teruhashi in the same room as him! But, if this plan somehow bring them closer then before, then this is going to be interesting!"_

**Kuniharu's POV:**

I knew about my wife's plan a along and I could tell one thing is wrong with her plan. That is our son isn't the type to fall in love easily! I snuck over to Kusuo's room and find that he is sleeping on the bed while Kokomi is sleeping on the couch! Good, that proves my theory!

**Teruhashi's POV:**

_"OMG, I could die right now and I would be happy! To think, this is actually happening right now, my heart is leaping out of my chest!!!"_

We could stay up late a just talk and maybe I could finally get an oh wow from Kusuo! I am soooooo happy right now that I could die with no regrets! I need to spark up a conversation with him!

I said, "how are you feeling, Kusuo? You all had us worried when you ran away like that! Promise me, you will never do that again because I don't want to lose you! You may not know this but you mean so much to me! I can't bear with the thought of losing you like that again! So promise me that you won't run away because we all love you and support you though this illness! You will never be a burden to us and without you, our lives wouldn't be complete! So please, don't think yourself as a burden! Please!

Without realizing it, I was crying and kusuo came to the couch and sat besides me, hugging me and wisphered be my ear, "don't worry, I will stay with everyone from now on. I didn't know that I ment that much to my you and everyone else! From now on, I promise to not run away again and to stay with everyone no matter what happens!"

When he was done saying that, I cried even more because he actually said those heart warming words to me! He spoke to me! That's the first time that he had ever said that much to me and the first time he said those heart warming words to me!

**Saiki's POV:**

At first, I really didn't want to talk to her but then she surprised me with those words! I could see that she meant every word coming from her mouth. Those words somehow struck a cord with me! When I saw her crying, I unconsciously went over to the couch and hugged her! I didn't know why but I liked it! The hug felt comforting and somehow entricing! For some reason, I want this moment to last forever.

_"Could it be possible that I...No I can't possibly like her! This is just the illness playing tricks on me! Yeah that's it! This illness is making me confused! Yeah! There's no way that I like her. Not in a million years! I am just hugging her because she is crying and I am her friend, nothing more!"_

After awhile, she fell asleep and that's when I realized that the couch wasn't comfortable for sleeping so I carried her to the bed. As for me, I will on the couch cause I feel better and I couldn't let Kokomi sleep on the couch like that. What if she wakes up and her neck hurts or something. My parents would never forgive me for that. It was 3am when I drifted off to sleep.

**Hey, I am back with another chapter! Remember tell me what I could improve on and if you guys have anymore advice for future chapters, feel free to put them in the comments!**


	12. Chapter12

**Kurumi's POV:**

When we all woke up, it was 9am, which was late because I usually get up at like 7. Anyways, we all decided to check on Ku and Kokomi. So we headed towards their room, opened the door and saw Ku on the couch and Kokomi on the hospital bed!

"_Did Ku switch places with Kokomi during the night? Or did something else happened that I don't know about? I am definitely asking Ku when he wakes up!"_

We all decided to let them sleep and we went to the doctors and found out that Ku was going to be let out of the hospital today! They said it was a miracle that he could heal from the surgery so quickly!

_"Well Ku is physic after all, so maybe he could heal super fast?! I got to ask him about that later too."_

When my husband heard the news that Ku is going to be let out of the hospital, he was so excited because he was missing the house. To be honest, I missed the house too! It has been a couple of weeks since I went home and slept. Today I could get a good night sleep!

**Saiki's POV:**

I was awake when mom and everyone entered the room. I still couldn't hear thoughts correctly but I can hear bits and pieces of it. I am grateful for that because every morning, when I wake up I get bombarded with thoughts from others. Now I could only hear bits and pieces of it! I know it will probably go away in a few days but I will enjoy it while I can!

Anyways, Kokomi just woke up and looks confused. Without reading her mind, I could see that she is confused in how she got on the bed when she was sleeping on the couch!

I said to her, "at like 1am, you gave me a speech and then you started crying and I hugged you because you were crying. After that, at like 2:45, you fell asleep and I realized that making you sleep on the couch wasn't a good idea so I swapped places. I slept on the couch and you slept on the bed. So yeah, that's basically what happened. Do you now understand Kokomi?"

She just sat there stunned, shocked and unmoving. "Kokomi?" I can't read her mind right now, so I got up from the couch and walked towards the bed, concerned!

"Kokomi? Kokomi speak to me! Are you okay? Hello!?" I waved my hands in front of her face but she was still unresponsive.

She remained like that for several minutes! I was worried! I mean Kokomi never froze like this before! Was it from shock? Maybe, but what shocked her?

My family and friends all came in to the room to greet me and to say that I am going to be realesed from the hospital today. I don't care about that! I am just worried about Kokomi! My friends noticed that she hadn't moved for awhile. They proceeded to ask me what's wrong with her and should they get a doctor?! At this point, everyone was super worried, including me! Everyone starts to shout her name, when suddenly, she moved!

I was so excited and happy that I hugged her unconsciously resulting shocked faces from everyone in the room except Kusuke! I know what they were all thinking. I bet they are thinking how can I, Kusuo Saiki, hug a girl when he never hugged anyone before? Who doesn't show emotion to anyone?

To tell you the truth, I don't even know why I got so worried when she froze like that! I don't even know why I hugged her! I must be going insane! Or maybe, because I am her friend? Yes, I am her friend!

Kusuke led everyone out of the room because he doesn't want them to interrupt us talking.

Once everyone was out of the room, Kokomi uttered her first words!

**Teruhashi's POV:**

When he said my name, I was shocked! I froze! I was thinking,

_"Wait, was that my imagination? Did he really say "Kokomi?" I can't believe he called me by my first name! I am so happy! He said it multiple times too!!! Wait...did he notice that he said my first name? Maybe he didn't notice and he said it by mistake!? I really hoped he said it on purpose though!"_

I came out of my shock and got thrown into another one because he hugged me! My heart is racing at 100 mph! I calmed myself down and realized that his family and his friends left. So I asked him "what did you just say?"

He looked confused for a moment but suddenly he panicked and said "I'm sorry Teruhashi! It just slipped out and I couldn't stop it! I'm sorry. If you don't want me to refer you as Kokomi then I will refer you as Teruhashi, like I usually do! It's just, you already refer to me as Kusuo, I just thought that since we are friends and all that I could call you by your first name."

I was a little disappointed because he said that we are friends but I'll take what I can get! Plus, he never acknowledged me as a friend before so this could be my turning point, I will work hard to get Kusuo to say oh wow!

I said, "don't worry, Kusuo! You can call me by my first name! You are my friend so you can call me Kokomi! I don't mind. Don't worry! I was just surprised that's all!"

**Saiki's POV:**

Phew, for a second there, I thought she was angry with me for calling her by her first name but thank goodness she wasn't! Actually, she would be glad that I called her by her first name because she likes me and all. This wasn't such a big deal. I could tell that my family and friends were eavesdropping on our conversation.

So I got up and opened the door and they fell in to the room, embarrassed! Then my mom asked me some questions and I filled her in about today morning, minus the crying, hugging and the speech. They were all relieved that nothing happened between me and Kokomi. I find that weird because do I look like that type of person who would do such a thing?! Anyways, I got released from the hospital later and my friends went to their houses to visit their families because they haven't been home for a couple of weeks! I went home to test and school is tomorrow. So I have a lot of homework and class work to make up,..Good Grief!

**Hey, please comment on the story so far and what needs improving! Also, please don't hesitate to comment if you have advice for future chapters! I would gladly appreciate them!**


	13. Chapter13

**Kurumi's POV:**

I woke up and made breakfast for everyone. Then I noticed Kusuke is up and he was wondering why Ku isn't up yet.

_"That's weird...Ku is normally an early riser and would usually be awake and this hour."_

I looked at Kusuke and I could tell that we had the same idea. We walked up to Ku's room and we saw Ku sleeping on his bed in a weird position with the bed sheets off his bed. Kusuke stiffed a laugh. Ku can be such a child sometimes!

I realized that he would be late for school and woke him! He woke up with a start, scaring the daylights out of me! "Ku, are you okay?!" I am concerned because Ku normally doesn't get startled like this and the only time when he does is when he has his ring on but now he doesn't. "Kusuo probably had a precognition" said Kusuke. Oh yeah, he gets that sometimes! I looked at Ku and he looked angry, like really angry! I have never seen him like this before, ever in my entire life!

"Ku? Are you okay, sweetie? Did you have a precognition again?"

"Yes... it was horrible" He was trembling and shaking, and I have never seen him like this before! Something must have happened in his precognition to make him act like this!

I was going to ask Ku about it but Kusuke beat me to it. Ku said "No, I don't want to talk about it. It will just bring me back memories from that precognition."

I tried to encourage him to talk about it but he wouldn't budge! Finally, I realized that Ku was almost late for school and ended the conversation. I got him his bento and kissed him goodbye! Kusuke said bye too and then Ku left for school. Then my husband woke up, ate breakfast and took off for work. I couldn't get my mind off of this morning! What was his precognition all about that made him angry and tremble like that? Kusuke said "just to let it be, if he doesn't want to tell us, then so be it. There's no reason to force him to talk about it!" I know that but something in me just wants to know what the precognition was all about!

**Kusuke's POV:**

I knew about Kusuo having a precognition since I am a genus and all! I admit it, I am just as curious as mom about that precognition! Why was Kusuo trembling like that and why was he so angry like he was going to kill someone?! I like to know these things and if Kusuo isn't going to tell me, I am going to find out myself!

**Kuniharu's POV:**

When I woke up this morning, I noticed that luau and my wife acting weirdly! Like they were hiding something from me! So I asked them about their strange behavior and they said that Kusuo had a precognition this morning and he was angry and trembling from it! That was news because kusuo isn't afraid of anything, we'll except for bugs but other than that, I don't think he's afraid of anything else. So what could that precognition be about that made him so angry like he wanted to kill people and so scared that he was trembling? I want to find out! Then I realized that I was late for work so I rushed off to work, still thinking about Kusuo and his precognition.

**Saiki's POV: **

Did you know why I was trembling and so angry this morning? That was because of my precognition. Just thinking about it makes my blood boils!

So here's what I dreamt of _"it was raining and dark outside, I was outside because of who knows what. So I was walking to my house, when I hear a familiar scream coming from an alley. I recognized that scream anywhere! I rushed toward the alley and saw Kokomi lying on the ground screaming for help while three men were on top of her trying to take her clothes off violently! One guy, took off her shirt and the other took off her skirt! My blood boiled and I was about to punch them when, I woke up with a start! I was trembling and so angry that I could kill someone! Then I realized it was a precognition and it was going to happen in the future! I got to stop them from doing that to her in the future! No matter what it takes, I got to prevent that from happening no matter what!!_

I made it to school on time and saw my friends at the front gate of the school. I looked at Kokomi and she blushed, looking away. I realized that I didn't know when it was going to happen so I will monitor her when she goes home from school everyday! I will not let that happen to her!

The bell rung and we headed to class. This is going to be a long week.

**Teruhashi's POV:**

_"Kusuo stared at me!!! Could he be something wrong with my face? No nothing's wrong with me face! Maybe...he is finally going to say oh wow to me!!! Or maybe... he realized how beautiful I am and couldn't help but stare at me! Yes!!! One of these days I am getting an oh wow from Kusuo!"_

**Nendo's POV:**

Oh hi buddy, how have you been feeling? I heard you have gone to the hospital! Are you okay?! I was super worried when you didn't show up to school for weeks! Are you okay buddy, what happened?! Also. Don't worry about your homework and class work, I collected them all for you when you were not here. Here you go!

**Saiki's POV: **

He hands me a stack of papers that was homework and class work in the past weeks. Man, I have to deal with Nendo again.

_"I do appreciate him for collecting the past homework and class work for me and I hate to admit it but I kinda miss him when he's not around. I guess you could say that he is my friend too!"_

I said "I am all better now and I was in the hospital for a few weeks because I was recovering from surgery. I appreciate you collecting all of the missed homework and class work that I missed in the last few weeks, Nendo! Thank you! I am glad to call you my friend, Nendo!"

All of a sudden, he hugged me as hard as he could, which was very hard because he is very athletic. He cried because I said all of that and was glad that I am ok.

Then the teacher came up to me and ask how am I feeling and I answered fine. Then the teacher said "even though you were at the hospital, I still expect the missed homework and class work turned in by the end of the week." I nodded and that was the end of that conversation.

Nendo suddenly asks if I want to go get ramen with him or not. I was about to decline his offer but if Kokomi was going then, I could look after her when we walk home together! I went to Kokomi's desk and asked her if she wants to get ramen with me and Nendo. She said yes. I knew she was going to say yes and I don't care if I attract attention! I got to protect Kokomi no matter what happens, even if that means that I get the attention! Then Hiro and Kaido said if they could join and we said yes! Then homeroom started and a couple of guys were giving me glares but I didn't care! I am going to protect Kokomi no matter what happens today!

**Hey, like usual please give me some comments on what you would like improving! Thanks!!!**


	14. Chapter14

**Saiki's POV:**

I kept an eye on Kokomi as soon as we left the school with Nendo, Kaido, and Hiro. I sent a telepathic message to my parents saying that I am hanging out with my friends, so they don't come looking for me. I could see their reactions without reading their minds right now. They are probably crying because of joy that I finally gone out with friends. Good Grief!

**Nendo's POV:**

Hey pal, why are you spacing out like that?! The ramen shop is just a few more blocks ahead! Hurry up guys! I gotta take a dump! I have been holding it in since 5th period!!!

**Kaido's POV:**

Of course, he had to mention something about poop. Typical Nendo. Dumb as ever. Seriously, how much longer is this shop? I feel like we have been walking for an hour! "Just a few more steps" Nendo said "if you want to get good ramen, you need to put in the effort to walk there!" I'm sick of walking! Why can't we ride our motorcycles... oh wait...Nendo, Hiro and Teruhashi don't have it. I feel like we have to walk everywhere these days! I wish that the shop wasn't so far away!

**Hiro's POV:**

I don't know why everyone is complaining. I like walking! Walking is so easy that I could do it in my sleep and yet, Kaido is complaining? Well...he's not athletic in any way shape or form... so yea I guess I get why he would complain endlessly.

**Teruhashi's POV:**

When Kusuo asked me if I could go get ramen with him, I freaked! My mind was racing at 100 mph, thinking of reasons why he would invite me!

_"Could it be that he finally opened his eyes and realized how beautiful I am?!"_

I, of course said yes because why wouldn't I?! It's not everyday that I get invited to eat ramen with Kusuo! I plan to seize the moment. This is the perfect moment to get Kusuo to say oh wow!

**Saiki's POV:**

We finally arrived at the ramen shop and I stole the seat next to Kokomi. I saw the look on her face and I wish I didn't sat there. She smiling at blushing like crazy and her beauty attracts attention, which I hate but I had to put up with it because I have a goal today.

Then Nendo made it worse by saying "pal, you making a move huh? Good luck!!!" Then he just chuckled and ordered. I could tell that Kokomi got the wrong idea and I was about to correct her when I saw three suspicious men walking in to the shop and staring at Kokomi! Of course I was on alert so I blocked their view of her by switching seats with her, I sat on the outside while she sat on the inside. Those three guys seem suspicious so I need to keep them away from her at all costs. When our ramen arrived, we ate all of the ramen and worked on homework because I missed homework over the last couple of weeks. There is so much homework and I can't use thoughtography because they are here and plus my powers are limited. So it takes me longer to do the answers then usual.

I was doing homework when I got a sudden headache resulting me dropping my pen. That's when I realized, Kokomi was no where to be found. I started to panic a little and then I ask the guys if they seen her. Kaido said she went to use the restroom and have been gone for awhile now! I started to panic and immediately glanced over wher the three guys sat but they were not there! I rushed up and ran to the ladies restroom and kicked all the stalls but no Kokomi in sight! I immediately ran outside using telepathy to search for her! My friends were wondering what happened and where is Teruhashi? I don't have the time for that now! I got to find her!

My friends and I searched everywhere but no avail. It was raining and it was dark out so we couldn't see clearly. We slipt up and searched.

I tried my telepathy one more time and this time I could hear a faint noise like yelling for help! I immediately teleported there and I saw that those three men were in top of her, ripping her clothes off violently and kissing her, touching her inappropriately! Kokomi was on the bottom, crying for help, screaming for them to stop! I punched one guy and shoved another guy off her! I never have felt so angry before in my entire life!!! I hate them for doing that to her!!! I used every strength I had to punch, kick, do anything that pains them to let out my anger! No words can describe what I am feeling right now! I held all three of them by their necks, suffocating them, making them suffer for what they did! They deserve to die, to go to hell and never be alive again!!! I was about to kill them when my friends showed up looking worried about Teruhashi and looking at me with shocked faces. I don't even care if they find out about my powers anymore. Anyways, I was about to kill them when I heard Kokomi sobbing! I instantly let go of the rapists and rushed to her but she acted...scared?! We tried to approach her again but she told us to stay back and she said who are you guys?! I figured it out! She must've hit her heard on something. No wonder she doesn't recognize us! Kokomi... I said while trying to approach her again but that didn't work.

Then I said "Kokomi, do you recognize me? I am Kusuo Saiki, your friend/crush! Do you recognize me! Remember all the good times we had together? Remember when we had that date in the neighboring town? Remember when I ignored you when we first met?! Please remember me!"

After a long silence, she said "K...K..Kusuo?!"

Then I ran and hugged her while she cried on my shoulder. Her shirt was torn into pieces! I took off my shirt and gave it to her to wear. I was wearing two shirts so I had a spare one. She buried her face into my chest and cried. I felt this warm fuzzy feeling again that happens when I am around Kokomi but this isn't the moment. She sobbed and cried and I ended up hugging her! Once she was done, I went over to those guys and beat them up again to get the rest of my anger out!

When my friends approached Kokomi, she hid behind my back like a lost puppy. I said there is nothing to be scared of. I explained that this is her friends and not strangers who want to hurt her but she continued to be scared of them. So I asked them to give her some space. They understood and we all went over to my house to inform Kokomi's family to come over because we had to explain all of this to her parents and brother. I had to explain all of this to my parents and brother. Good Grief... this is going to be a lot of explaining!

**Next chapter: Teruhashi's POV about the situation, friends wondering, telling parents and family members that situation... and more in the next chapter!**

**\- see you soon!**


	15. Chapter15

Previously: Teruhashi was kidnapped by three guys from a ramen shop and kusuo rescued her from them. Now she has temporary amnesia.

**Teruhashi's POV:**

I was in the restroom, when three guys walked in and tried to hit on me. I was about to call someone to help but before I knew it, one guy chopped me on the back of my neck. It was all darkness from there forward.

When I woke up, I was confused. "_Where am I? What's going on?" _The three men approached me with perverted looks on their faces. I backed against a wall and thought this through. That's when I noticed that I was in an alley, it was dark and raining, and three men were looking at me weirdly. That's when it hit me! "_Those three have kidnapped me and they are trying to rape me. Oh my god! Somebody please help me! I have to figure a way out of here fast." _I was backed against a wall with no where left to run. I noticed a stick near by and threatened them with it but they said "my, my, you sure are a cute one aren't you! I noticed you for quite some time now and today, you will be mine!" I said, "stay back if you know what's good for you. My family is rich. You can have anything you want as long as you don't come any closer." He said, "little lady, I just want you! You are the most prettiest girl I've ever met and I want you and only you." I started trembling and said "d...don't come any closer." He came closer and said in a soothing yet malicious voice, "don't worry, I will be gentle."

He and the other two were so close to me that I could feel them breathing. It all happened so fast. One of them kissed me while the other two tried to take off my clothes. I tried to scream for help but I can't because they put a muzzle on me. I had tears in my eyes. I begged them not to do this but they kept ripping my clothes off and touching me inappropriately. I tried to scream and scream but nothing came out.

Just then, the men were punched and kicked off of me. At this point, I was sitting in the corner, gathering the pieces of my clothes and prayed that this was all a dream. _"Please be a dream. Please, please let it be a dream! Please!" _I was sobbing uncontrollably. How could this happen to me. A pretty girl shouldn't endure this type of harassment!" I didn't even noticed when one of the boys walked towards me with a concerned yet angry look on his face. He his pink hair, glasses, and those little antennas on his head. For some reason, I wanted to hug him but I don't recognize him. "Who are you? Please don't hurt me!" I said, trembling in fear of the guy before me. He took a step back and started to say that his name was Kusuo Saiki and a bunch of other stuff. When he said his name, it struck a cord within me. Suddenly, my memories about him comes flooding back to me and I remembered all the good and bad times we had together. I said "K...K...Kusuo?" He hugs me and I cried in his arms. There's just something about him that makes me feel so protected and safe from harm. Then, he introduced me to the three guys named Hiro, Kaido, and Nendo. I hid behind his back because I don't trust them and their names don't ring any bells for me. He reassured me that they are my friends and there is nothing to be afraid of. I'm not scared of Hiro and Kaido but I'm scared of the one called Nendo. He looks big and weird but I trust Kusuo, so I guess he's my friend too but I need to keep distance around them since I don't know them very well.

**Kaido's POV:**

I was searching for Teruhashi when I saw Saiki run to an alley way so fast that if I wasn't mistaken, I thought Saiki had teleported. Anyways Hiro and I ran to Saiki and saw Teruhashi on the ground and above her were three men. Her clothes were ripped and torn everywhere. _"Is this what I think it was?! Did Teruhashi get raped by these three guys?! Darn it, if it wasn't for my powers being sealed right now in my right hand, I could totally crush those dudes for doing something so monstrous!"_

I looked over at Saiki and I saw a muderous look on his face. Like the look where you're so angry that you could kill those three. I never seen that look on him before. I got to admit it, it's scary! I feel small, standing beside him right now.

**Hiro's POV:**

When I saw that look on his face, I instantly knew that he was really going to kill those three. When I stood next to him, I felt like a prey cowering to it's predetor! Never in my life had I felt so scared of a person before! It's like he had a murderous aura or something! I knew he was holding back when it comes to sports but this!!! I never expected this! He punched and kicked those guys like they were feathers! He held them up by there throats and was ready to finish them off! I got to stop this but I was paralyzed with fear. My mouth couldn't move and my body was trembling. He was about to kill them when Teruhashi cried and his murderous aura vanished! _"Thank goodness, Teruhashi!" _

**Kaido's POV:**

I saw Saiki beat those men! I was shaking and trembling in fear and in awe but mostly in fear! I never, in a million years, thought that Saiki had this kind of strength in him. I thought he was just like me, but no! I could tell that he's way more powerful than me on so many levels! Why didn't he showed this strength before?! Why didn't he say anything about this power he possessed before?! I had so many questions but this isn't the right time to ask. He beat those goons and Teruhashi doesn't recognize us. He explained it was due to a condition called temporary amnesia.

**Nendo's POV:**

My buddy beat those men into oblivion! I knew that my buddy is the strongest! That's what they get for messing around with my buddy's girlfriend! I looked over at Kaido and Hiro to see them shaking and trembling. Why are they trembling? Those two are so weird. Then, my buddy, carried Teruhashi in his arms and walked home with the rest of us following behind in the rain. Saiki gave Teruhashi his jacket since her shirt was torn and probably because he doesn't want her to catch a cold. Who knew Saiki could be romantic!

**Hey, next chapter is the explanation for his family and Teruhashi's brother **


	16. Chapter16

**Saiki's POV:**

We arrived at my house to see, my mom and dad running twords me with worried faces and Kusuke is standing there smirking. Apparently, they were worried when I didn't answer my phone when they call. They said they called like 50 times and it all went to voicemail. I assured them that I was fine and went in the house to explain what happened.

**Kurumi's POV:**

When I heard the story, everything clicked. That explains why Kokomi's clothes are torn and why Ku was carrying her. It all made sense now. I can't believe that they would do that to a nice, kind, and young girl like Kokomi. I tried to give her a hug but she leaned closer to Ku,whimpering. I guess Ku saw my confused face and told me that Kokomi has temporary amnesia and that she couldn't remember anyone except him. That makes sense cause he was the one to save her. I gave her some space and was wondering how to get her memory back.

**Kuniharu's POV:**

I got to say, I was quite surprised to see Kusuo walking home with Kokomi in his arms. "_Wow! He never shows that much affection towards anyone except mama. Could he like her?! Who knew that Kusuo, a psychic that thinks everyone as a bunch of monkeys, could like Kokomi?" _As I got closer, I noticed that her clothes were torn a she was wearing his coat. What's that all about? Then Kusuo explained the whole story and I was outraged! There are men that do that sort of thing to a women/girl?! I was more than angry. Then he explained that Kokomi has temporary amnesia and couldn't remember anyone. I blame it on those guys. Those jerks! If I get my hands on them, they will feel my wrath. I decided that it is best to call her brother, incase he is worried about her.

**Kusuke's POV:**

I knew that this was going to happen someday but I didn't think that it happened so soon. I didn't expect that she would have amnesia from it. I am furious about it because, although I don't like her, it doesn't mean that I could tolerate what those three men did to her. Although, this could work out nicely because now Kusuo is realizing that he likes her and maybe could display more emotions. I don't like her but if she could make him display more emotions and make him more happy, then I guess I will let it slid and let her become his girlfriend. "_Oh, the things I do for Kusuo."_

**Makoto's POV:**

Once I got the call, I rushed towards Saiki's house and I immediately hugged Kokomi. I was so worried. She didn't answer her phone, once. I hugged her but she screamed and cried. So I backed up because she doesn't usually cry when I hug her, she just screams loudly. Now she is hugging four eyes?! How can Kokomi fall for that rotten four eyes?! He is so plain and average looking and he doesn't show any emotions whatsoever! Anyways, she was mumbling something incoherently and I knew something was wrong. Kokomi never mumbles like that not she would never fall for someone like four eyes! Something was very wrong! That's when I noticed that her clothes were torn, her hair and face were messy, and she was wearing four eyes jacket. I demanded to know what on earth is going on. Four eyes told me and the room started spinning and then darkness enveloped me...

**Hi, all of you who don't understand, Makoto fainted after learning that Kokomi was almost raped by three men. I am sorry that this chapter is short but I have a lot of things to do lately so I will try to update next week but if that doesn't work out, then bear with me. Thank you for all of your support!**


	17. Hiatus

**Hi, I am so sorry that I haven't uploaded in a long time but I have lots to do right now. So I am putting this story on Hold for now. I promise that I will be back to continue to write this story. My deepest apologies to everyone. I am sorry. **


	18. Chapter18

**Makoto's POV:**

I woke up feeling lightheaded and confused. I looked around the surroundings and noticed I was in a bedroom filled with people. The rotten four eyes, his family and Kokomi. Four eyes noticed that I was awake and went to grab me a cup of water. Suddenly, yesterday's events all came back to me. I felt a bunch of emotions in me like never before! I sat there in silence as I tried to control my emotions from exploding. Kokomi watched me curiously with her head titled at an angle. _"She looks so cute!"_

Anyways, his family and four eyes explained what happened to my sister two days ago.

"I will find those guys and pulverize them if it's the last thing I do!!! I can't believe what they did to her!!" I said angrily!

Kokomi came closer to me and suddenly hugged me! My thoughts were all jumbled and one thought was the loudest of all. Why would she hug me? I never received a hug from her for years now. So then why on earth would she hug me today?

Then my sister said something that would change my life and view of her. She said "Makoto, it's ok! Please calm down! I'm okay now! So please don't be worried. I love you big brother and I always will!"

Four eyes and his family left the room and for the first time in forever, I felt loved by my sister, by my family!

I might be famous and rich but the truth is my parents never loved us. They neglected us and went on to be famous. They never cared about us. That's why I wanted to protect Kokomi and somewhere down the path, I got lost in her beauty and started to think like a pervert.

Now, I realized that all my fantasies about making her mine, is hurting her. I can never forgive myself! I promised when I was little, I was going to protect her from sadness and danger but I have been the one who has caused her sadness over the years! I am horrible, absolutely horrible! I couldn't protect her from sadness and now I couldn't protect her from danger.

"I am a horrible brother! I am absolutely horrible!" I said in between tears!

Kokomi looked up at me and said "you are not a horrible brother, your amazing! Even though you get on my nerves at times, and I don't remember who you were before the incident but I do know one thing, you are amazing!"

I looked at her confused and said "if you cannot remember who I am before, how can you know that I am amazing?"

She said "based on your personality of course. I can tell that your not a bad person and that you care about me or else when you received news that I was here, you wouldn't have ran up to me and hugged me that hard! Also, Kusuo told me a lot about you. Don't worry though, they were great things! So you see, you are not a horrible brother, you are the best brother that I could ever ask for in the universe!"

When I heard that, I was happy and sad af the same time!

"From now on, I promise that I will protect you no matter what! I promise to not make you sad ever again Kokomi"

I bursted into tears as I felt the guilt in my heart for making her sad. From now on, I will protect her from dangers and harm that will come her way! I will be a better big brother, I will be a brother for her to depend on, rely on!

I sat there with Kokomi to hopefully help her to regain her memories when the studio texted me and told me to be there in 15 minutes. I wasn't going to go but Kokomi saw the text and said that I should go. I tried to explain that I wanted to stay with her but in the end, she won and I had to go to the studio.

As I walked out the bedroom door, I saw four eyes standing there with his stotic expression. I told him

"Take care of Kokomi for me. If you make her upset in any way, we are going to have a talk."

He nodded his head and said "don't worry, Kokomi is in good hands."

My sister leaped into his arms and said "don't worry so much about me Makoto, I will be just fine. Afterall, I can take care of myself."

With one final look, I headed out the door and off to the studio.

**Kokomi's POV:**

When that guy fainted, I was worried for some reason. I didn't know the guy but for some reason he hugged me.

_"Wait, maybe I do know that guy, that's why I feel so worried about him. I just can't remember him but I know that he is very important. Maybe he's my friend or family member?"  
_

We all carried him upstairs into a room and then Hairo, Nendo and Kaido was called home cause it was dark out and it's also raining.

We all got ready for bed and I slept in a spare room while Kusuo slept on the couch because that person was sleeping on his bed.

When I woke up the next morning, I had breakfast with his family. His family is very funny, and kind. During that moment, I wondered, is this what it's like to have a family?

I had no idea why I was wondering that but for some apparent reason that thought just came to me.

_"Maybe before I had that incident, my family wasn't like his family. Maybe my family wasn't like other families in the world."_

Kusuo noticed that I was thinking about something and asked me if something was wrong. I quickly reassured him that nothing was the matter and ate my breakfast.

At one point, I asked him who was that person that fainted yesterday? His brother, Kusuke replied that he is your brother and his name is Makoto Teruhashi.

Then Kusuo chimed in and said he is a very kind, loving and protective brother, who loved you. Kusuke looked at Kusuo liked he had two heads or something.

Makoto is my brother. I thought I had no family members but it turns out, I have a brother!

I rushed to his room and he was still unconscious in his bed. Kusuo and his family came in to check on his condition. That's when he awoke. I could tell that he was very confused. Kusuo went and got my brother a glass of water and when he returned, suddenly my brother said that he will pulverize those guys for causing me pain and sadness.

I could tell that he was beyond angry and he needed to calm down so I went up to my brother and hugged him. He looked suprised for some reason. I guess that I didn't hug him before this incident happened. I also said some comforting lines and he just had this faraway look on his face like he was thinking about something really sad.

Then Kurumi and Kuniharu pushed Kusuo and Kusuke our the room to give us some privacy to talk and chat. All of a sudden, he started saying that he was a horrible brother and he didn't deserve to be my brother.

I know that isn't true so I said that he is amazing just the way he is. I also said that Kusuo is the one who told me that you were nice and kind to me before the incident.

After I said that he started sobbing and hugged me even tighter. After a few minutes, we started chatting about my life before the incident. My brother said that I was a popular girl and had many friends at school. He also said that I was liked by many guys at the school.

After hearing that, I still couldn't remember my life before. I heard his phone ring and realized that he had to go to his shoot. It turns out that my brother is. Movie star!

He doesn't want to go but I managed to convince him to go anyways. I am stubborn. I wonder if I was stubborn before too. Anyways, he walked out of the room and said something to Kusuo that I didn't quite hear. I assured Makoto that I was going to be fine and that I can take care of myself. He seemed pleased and with one final look, he left to go to his shoot.

Kusuo said my brother was protective of me but to this extent? I would never have imagined!

**Hi all, I'm sorry for not updating sooner! Please comment or if you have a suggestion tell me in the comments!**


	19. 19

**Hi, you thought this is an update right? Sorry but I have been busy and I have been getting bored with this story. Maybe I will get back to writing this story soon but for now, it's on hiatus for now. I am writing a different story. This story is called Forbidden Love. This is a Yugioh Zexal fanfiction! Please check my other story out and show support!**

**Thank you very much!**

**\- Peace **


End file.
